cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Colin Farrell
Colin Farrell (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''Minority Report'' (2002) [Detective Danny Witwer]: Shot in the chest, then in the head, by Max von Sydow in Tom Cruise's apartment. (The final shot is off screen, blocked by Max' back as he stands over Colin) *''Intermision'' (2003) [Lehif]: Shot to death by Tomas O'Suilleabhain. *''Alexander (2004)'' [Alexander the Great]: Dies of a fever, with his followers and servants by his side. *''The New World (2005)'' [Captain John Smith]: Dies of unspecified injuries. *''Cassandra's Dream'' (2007) [Terry]: Commits suicide (off screen) by drowning himself in the ocean, after accidentally killing his brother (Ewan McGregor). *''In Bruges (2008)'' [Ray]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and back by Ralph Fiennes; the movie ends with Colin being loaded into an ambulance, but his narration indicates that he's dying (It's still ambiguous if he survives or not). *''Pride and Glory'' (2008) [Jimmy Egan]: Beaten to death by a gang while Edward Norton tries in vain to stop them. *''The Imaginarium of Dr. Parnassus (2009)'' [Imaginarium Tony #3]: Hanged by a lynch mob after Colin lets them, thinking that the flute in his throat that Christopher Plummer gave him would guard his throat from the noose instead of the fraud that it turned out to be. (Due to Colin playing a transformation of Heath Ledger's character because of Heath's real-life death, both are credited for this death.) *''London Boulevard (2010)'' [Harry Mitchel]: Stabbed repeatedly in the side by either Jamie Blackley, Johnathan Cullen or Jamie Campbell Butler. *''Fright Night (2011)'' [Jerry Dandrige]: Playing a vampire, he explodes after Anton Yelchin stabs him with a wooden stake and being exposed to sunlight by David Tennant. *''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) [Bobby Pellitt]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and head by Kevin Spacey, while Jason Bateman watches in horror. *''Saving Mr. Banks (2013)'' [Travers Goff]: Dies of influenza worsened by complications of alcoholism (off-screen) after sending his daughter (Annie Rose Buckley) on an errand to fetch him pears; his body is seen when she returns to learn of his death from her mother (Ruth Wilson). *''Winter's Tale (2014)'' [Peter Lake]: Flies off into the stars on his magical horse to become one himself and be re-united with Jessica Brown Findlay. *''Solace (2015)'' [Cecil Weinberg]: Shot in the chest by Anthony Hopkins in a subway carriage, as Colin asks to be killed because he has a terminal illness. TV Deaths *''True Detective: Omega Station (2015)'' [Detective Ray Velcoro]: Shot to death in the woods by James Frain and other members of the commando hit squad. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Amelia Warner. Farrell, Colin Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Farrell, Colin Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Farrell, Colin Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Marvel Stars